Eldritch Blade - Wiz(8),F(7),EK(10),IB(5)
Description Wizard 8 / Fighter 7 / Eldritch knight 10 / Invisible Blade 5 The Eldritch blade utilizes arcane spells for defense and utility, while dual wielding two Kukri for offense. To summarize, the Eldritch blade has: -26 BAB, allowing 6 attacks per round one hand -perfect two weapon fighting, allowing 12 attacks per round un-buffed -access to level 9 arcane spells at caster level of 21 -access to a single epic spell, Vampiric Feast While capable unbuffed, the Eldritch blade truly shines once he has been buffed by his own spells. With Mirror image, extended displacement, premonition, greater heroism, shadow shield, and shield, he can be an extremely deadly opponent. Character Creation Race: Air Genasi Classes: wizard 8, Fighter 7, Eldritch knight 10, Invisible Blade 5 Alignment: Any Why these classes/races? Air Genasi * The Air Genasi gets DEX+2, INT+2 bonuses, INT is required for damage, AC, and spell casting, while DEX is required for AC and AB. A high INT and DEX is essential for this build to get level 9 spells and perfect two weapon fighting * Preferred Class: Fighter. This allows for no multiclass penalty. * WIS-2, CHA-2: The WIS-2 lowers will save, but Mind Blank spell can counter this weakness. Charisma penalty hurts dialog options but can be countered by skills and greater heroism spell. Alternatives: tiefling or drow. With slight leveling progression change, tiefling can be used with no XP penalties. Drow can also be used with the progression listed below, but must start with a constitution value of 12. Wizard: * Level 8 so that when combined with 10 levels of Eldritch knight, 17 caster wizard casting level is achieved, thus allowing level 9 spells. With Practiced Spellcaster, 21 caster level is achieved. Fighter: * Level 7 for BAB progression, bonus feats, and Weapon Specialization Eldritch knight: * level 10 for full BAB and caster level progression Invisible Blade * Level 5 for Unfettered Defense (total AC+5), Bleeding Wound 3, Feint Mastery, and 30 ranks in tumble Notes * While he has superb defense with spells, without good Kukri his damage output is not as impressive. * The Eldritch blade is vulnerable to dispel from high level casters. * Your spell DC will be rather low, stick with spells that ignore save, such as: Bigby's Forceful Hand, Mass Curse of Impending Blades, Igms, Avasculate*. * For familiar, pick the Beetle for the extra hp. * For wizard specialization, I recommend either general, Necromancy (lose Divination spells which includes True Strike and Premonition), or Abjuration (lose Conjuration school spells). Without any magic items the character looks like this: AC: 26 Main Hand Attack Bonus: +34/+29/+24/+19/+14/+9 Damage: 1-4 +6 Off Hand Attack Bonus: +34/+29/+24/+19/+14/+9 Damage: 1-4 +4 For a total of 12 attacks, with persistent haste, a total of 14 attacks. If you equip +8 DEX/INT gear and wield two Kukri+8, you get: AC: 31 Main Hand Attack Bonus: +46/+41/+36/+31/+26/+21 Damage: 1-4 +10 +8 Off Hand Attack Bonus: +46/+41/+36/+31/+26/+21 Damage: 1-4 +6 +8 If you also add elemental damage to both Kukri(max 3 * 5d6) Main Hand Damage: 7 * (2.5 + 10 + 8 + 3 * 5 * 3.5) Off Hand Damage : 7 * (2.5 + 6 + 8 + 3 * 5 * 3.5) = Main Hand Damage: 511 Off Hand Damage : 483 = 994 average damage per round All of the above is factored in before calculating buffs. Assuming the following buffs and equipment: ' * Shield (spell) * Heroism, Greater * Persistent Haste * Premonition * Extended Displacement * Extended Shadow Shield * extended Ethereal Visage * Superior Resistance ' ' * +8 AC robe * +5 AC deflection cloak or ring * +4 AC boots * +8 INT/DEX/CON items * +8 weapons ' the Eldritch blade will have the following stats: ' * 58 AC * 51 AB * 30/Adamantine for 210 damage * 20/Adamantine * 50% displacement * +10 to all saves * Immunity to instant death, necromancy, and all spells level 2 or lower. ' The AB can further increased to 58 for one round by casting true strike Skills Due to his high int, he will have plenty of skills. He can achieve: * 30 points in tumble * 30 points in concentration * 30 points in spellcraft * 33 points in bluff and still has plenty to spare for other skills. UMD is recommended, even though it is a cross class skill. Character Progression Note: The Skills mentioned in the Progression Table are only those skills that are required as pre-reqs. The rest of the skills can be spend as one likes. Spellcraft, concentration, bluff, tumble, and UMD should be maxed out. * Note, save 5 skill points before taking Invisible Blade class so that you can spend it on tumble and bluff. Skill abbreviations: B = Bluff Character Progression Table {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=2 align="center" style="text-align:center" |- style="font-weight:bold" |Character level||Class level||Selected feat||free feat||Attribute ||Skill Points |- |01||Wizard 01 ||Luck of Heroes ||-||-||+2 Bluff |- |02||Fighter 01|| Weapon Finesse ||-||-||- |- |03||Wizard 02||Two-Weapon Fighting||-||-|| +1 Bluff |- |04||Fighter 02||Weapon Focus: Kukri||-||DEX +1||- |- |05||Wizard 03||-||-||-||+1 Bluff |- |06||Fighter 03||Combat Expertise ||- ||- ||- |- |07||Wizard 04||-||-||-||+1 Bluff |- |08||Fighter 04||Weapon Specialization: Kukri ||-||DEX +1||- |- |09||Wizard 05||Extend Spell, Practiced Spellcaster||-||-||+1 Bluff |- |10||Eldritch Knight 01||-||Combat Casting, Skill Focus: Concentration||-||- |- |11||Eldritch Knight 02||-||-||-||+1 Bluff |- |12||Eldritch Knight 03||Feint ||-||DEX +1||- |- |13||Eldritch Knight 04||-||-||-||+1 Bluff |- |14||Invisible Blade 01||-||Bleeding Wound +2, Unfettered Defense||-||- |- |15||Eldritch Knight 05||Improved Two-Weapon Fighting||-||-||- |- |16||Eldritch Knight 06||-||-||DEX +1||- |- |17||Eldritch Knight 07||-||-||-||- |- |18||Invisible Blade 02||Greater Two-weapon Fighting||-||-||- |- |19||Eldritch Knight 08||-||-||-||- |- |20||Fighter 05||-||-||DEX +1||- |- |21||Fighter 06||Epic Prowess, Combat Insight||-||-||- |- |22||Eldritch Knight 09||-||-||-||- |- |23||Invisible Blade 03||Blind Fight||Bleeding Wound +4 ||-||- |- |24||Wizard 06||-||-||DEX +1||- |- |25||Wizard 07||Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting||-||-||- |- |26||Eldritch Knight 10||-||-||-||- |- |27||Wizard 08||Epic Spell: Vampiric Feast||-||-||- |- |28||Invisible Blade 04||-||-||DEX +1||- |- |29||Fighter 07||Persistent Spell||-||-||- |- |30||Invisible Blade 05||-||Bleeding Wound +6, Feint Mastery||-||- |- category:Character builds category:Arcane Character builds category:Melee Character builds category:Dual Wielding Character builds category:Power Builds category:Arcane Spell Swords